One Love
by One.Lovexx
Summary: BDB Fanfic. Team Qhuay. M&M.


Qhuinn paced the hallway outside of the clinic room Blay was in. Rhage had to pull him out of the room as he was crowding up Doc Jane's workspace. He couldn't stop moving, a myriad of thoughts passing through his mind. What if Blay… No, he couldn't think of that shit right now. But just as the thought came, he felt wetness below his eyes. Fuck, was he crying? Qhuinn wasn't one to cry, ever. He wiped the tears with the back of his hand, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn to know who it was. Layla. He could smell her cinnamon scent.

"Sire?" Her voice was soft, elegant like her. But he couldn't bring himself to turn to her. His throat felt tight and he wanted to punch the living hell out of something. Especially that fucking lesser, he never did get the satisfaction of killing him. John Matthew sat in one of the chairs outside the door, his hands on his face.

"Nice of you to join us son." Qhuinn raised his head at Tohrment's voice, turning his head. His eyes closed tightly as he saw Saxton coming towards them. His lips a thin line as his cousin made his way to him, clapping his shoulder.

"How is he?" Saxton said in his low voice. Qhuinn couldn't answer but at that moment, Doc Jane came out. The snapping of her gloves made Q flinch as he saw the amount of blood on them. Instead of waiting for an answer from Jane, Qhuinn managed to get past her and into the room Blay was in.

"Watch it boy," V growled. Qhuinn felt his breath stop. God, he couldn't breathe… He couldn't even move. Blay was connected to all sorts of IVs. The brothers and a few of the shellans came in to check on him, moving past Qhuinn. Move Qhuinn, he thought. Get the fuck over there. But before he could… Saxton pulled up a chair by Blay's bed. Taking his hand, he pressed it to his cheek.

"Oh Blaylock… lover." Blay's eyes were closed and he didn't move. That should be me beside Blay, in that chair he thought. Fuck. The cinnamon scent filled the air, heads turned and their eyes went directly to… Qhuinn.

"Alright let's get most of you all out so Blay can rest." When no one moved, Jane crossed her arms. "Doctor's orders, come on. Get going." Rhage muttered something about a show and went out with Mary, the other brothers and their shellans following soon after. It was getting close to dawn and Jane told Qhuinn to go back to his room. When he refused, Jane left the room. "Stubborn males," she muttered as she got out the door. Saxton didn't move from the chair, saying nothing even as the bonding scent filled the room. Not even a glance in Qhuinn's direction.

And then Rhage came in. "Come on Qhuinn, you need some rest. Blay needs his rest." Qhuinn stood in place, looking at Blay. His red hair tousled, he couldn't make himself move. "No," Qhuinn choked out as the brother wrapped his arm around his shoulder making his way to his room. "I need to stay with Blay…" Rhage stayed with Qhuinn until he fell asleep, pulling the covers to him before he left the room.

When Blay woke up with his eyes barely open, the last thing he remembered was the sound of the gunshots. Then falling to the ground, some of the brothers yelling. Being in the car, Qhuinn in the back with him. Shaking him so hard he couldn't sleep.

"Don't you die on me Blay, do you hear me?" His voice loud in his ear as Blay moaned in pain. The sound made Qhuinn jerk. The blood wouldn't stop and Q wouldn't allow anyone else to touch Blay as he brought him upstairs to the clinic. Then he passed out. And here he was again, his body aching as he tried to sit up.

"Blaylock?" A voice murmured. Saxton. Saxton was here beside him. Sitting in the chair, pushing it closer as Blay opened his eyes. "Gods lover, I was afraid for you." He whispered, taking his hand in his. And then Blay smelled it. The cinnamon. Qhuinn… he was in here. But where was he now? He shook his head and smiled as he caressed Saxton's face. "Do you want anything? I can ask…" Saxton stood up and Blay shook his head and saw Jane coming in.

"Could you bring him some water?" Jane asked as she moved closer.

"But I don't need…" He trailed off at the stern look on Jane's face. Saxton nodded instead and went out the door with a glance at Blay. Almost reluctantly, Blay turned his head to look at Jane.

"What's going on?"

"You smell like you fell into a pool of cinnamon little brother." She smiled weakly as she checked the IV's, putting her hand on his forehead. Blay laughed but said nothing. Hearing footsteps, Blay raised his eyes and saw Qhuinn there by the door, his hands in his pockets. Jane glanced at Qhuinn and back to Blay. "I'll leave you two alone for now…" Only when Jane left did he pull up the chair. Blay tried to sit up but Qhuinn made him lay down, his hands on his shoulders. God Blay smelled like… well Blay.

"You look like shit," Blay laughed to get some of the tension out of the air. But that was a lie, Qhuinn always looked good. Q smirked, shaking his head. But the smirk disappeared after a moment.

"Don't do that to me Blay, ever again. Do you hear me? God I felt like I was going to…" He stopped speaking, turning he cleared his throat as he ran his fingers through that black hair.

"You felt like you were going to what Qhuinn?" He didn't reply and Blay reached to pull the IV's out. Qhuinn whipped around and took Blay by the wrists, pushing them down against the bed as gently as he could. Their eyes met for the first time in a long time.

"Let go Qhuinn." Blay's voice was soft and Qhuinn just stared at his lips as they moved. Remember how they tasted, how sweet they where. The words he wanted to say in the back of his throat but he couldn't make himself speak them.

"Blay," Qhuinn didn't continue and Blay waited for an answer.

"Fuck you Qhuinn. You don't get to 'Blay' me like that and not have something else to say." Despite himself, Qhuinn's cock jerked in his leathers. Fuck him, oh how he would love to do just that.

"Blaylock said to let go, did he not cousin?" Qhuinn didn't let go but whipped around, growling low in his throat. Finally, he did let go. But this time, he made his way to Saxton until their chests met.

"I swear to god if you break Blay's heart—"

"I don't believe I'm the one who is doing the heart breaking, cousin." Qhuinn growled, gripping Saxton by the collar. His hands clenched into a fist, he raised it to Saxton's face.

"Let Saxton go, Qhuinn." Blay's voice was rough, his breathing ragged. But of course, Qhuinn didn't let go. Blay pulled out the IV's, getting out of bed feeling light-headed. As soon as he got out of bed, he bent at the waist at the pain in his stomach, his chest. Qhuinn let go of Saxton immediately, rushing to Blay's side.

"Blay lay down man. BLAY." Blay stumbled as Qhuinn moved, making Blay fall back onto the bed. He took in sharp breaths of air, barely filling his lungs. His stitches were probably ripping apart by now. Saxton moved to help Blay but Qhuinn glared at the sonofabitch. He moved despite Qhuinn's glare, moving to Blay's side.

"Blaylock, where does it hurt lover?" He murmured, stroking his hair. Qhuinn grunted, ripping the hospital gown apart. His breath stopped, dear SV. The stitches were opening but that's not why Qhuinn couldn't breathe. Blay was… perfect. How could he not love this male laying before him?

"Jane?" Qhuinn's voice barely audible, he squeezed his eyes shut. "Jane!" Doc Jane came in alarmed, shaking her head.

"Move, the both of you. Out NOW." They did as they were told. Saxton moving to sit in one of the waiting chairs while Qhuinn paced the hallway. They were both silent, unable to speak.

"You love him," Saxton said, his pearl eyes locking onto his cousin's. Qhuinn said nothing for a moment, just continuing to pace.

"He's my best friend, of course I love him." Saxton stood up, moving to stand in front of his cousin.

"That's not what I meant, Qhuinn. And you know it." He paused before continuing. "It's Blaylock's decision. If he chooses you, he chooses you. I love him enough to give him that. But please cousin, if you are just giving him false hope then leave him be." Qhuinn hung his head just as Jane came back out, snapping off her gloves.

"You two aren't to be together when you see him, feel me? He ripped his stitches and pulled out his IV's. It's one or the other." Qhuinn grunted, his throat tight.

"I have to talk to Blay." When Saxton reached to touch him, Q let out a growl. "Don't touch me, Sax. Do not fucking touch me." Qhuinn glared at Saxton over his shoulder and made his way back inside the room. Blay was unconscious now, his breathing light. It was so quiet he could hear Blay's heart beating in his chest.

"Fuck, Blay I…" He closed his eyes, thinking of the words he wanted to say. "I want you. FUCK, that doesn't sound right." He palmed his face, taking in a harsh breath. "I love your hair. I love the way you blush like a tomato… and think you can pull off hiding it from me." He laughs, shaking his head the tears welling in his eyes. A tear fell from his eyes, falling onto Blay's hand. Qhuinn took a moment to calm himself before standing. Shaking his head he made his way to the door. Where Saxton was standing, leaning against the doorway. Qhuinn couldn't look at his cousin as he spoke.

"Take care of him." Because if you don't I'll rip your fucking heart out and leave your body for the sun, he thought. With that, he walked out of the clinic and dematerialized to his room.


End file.
